Blood Red Moon V2
by Kyoko no Youko
Summary: A 5 year old Naruto leaves Konoha with Itachi and joins Akatsuki. There, he reveals finds secrets that no one other than Akatsuki knew. The characters are a little OOC. R&R! Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood Red Moon V.2

Summary: A 5 year old Naruto leaves Konoha with Itachi and joins Akatsuki. There, he reveals/finds secrets that no one (other than Akatsuki) knew. The characters are a little OOC. R&R!

AN: This First Chapter and the attitudes of the characters do not belong to me. It belongs to Dark Lord Knox. This is a rewrite of Blood red moon. The rest of the chapters and the OC's do belong to me though.

Sorry if there is way too many grammar mistakes. I try to fix all of them, but there is just way, way, way, way to much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Come on Itachi-nii you're getting lazy." yelled a five year old Naruto as he jumped from tree to tree with Itachi following close behind.

"We're almost there Naruto-kun why are you rushing?" asked itachi as he caught up to Naruto and threw a rock at him for it to be stopped by pure black flames that seemed to suck in what little light there was in the night.

"I you said you turn that off around me what if I went to shake you, I wouldn't have a hand that's what."

Naruto shrugged. "I put it on auto pilot only threats get burnt so if you were intending to injure me in any way shape of form it would go on, and I put it on incase they send those" said Naruto as he pointed to the three ANBU, he came to a stop a few trees away.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi you are to be apprehended at all cost" said one ANBU he sneered when he said Naruto's name.

"Maa maa I think you might want to look behind you," said Naruto the ANBU didn't which was the cause of there demise, a pillar of flame was behind each and suddenly a spike shot out of it and into the back of there heads not all the way through just enough to sever there brains stem.

Naruto walked over and scrounged around there packs pulled out some ANBU issue kunai, chakra wire, Bingo book, three katana's and pulled off there ANBU mask which were a weasel, shark, and a fox.

"Hey I thought you were the only weasel ANBU itachi-nii," asked Naruto holding up the mask.

"Umm Naruto-kun those Kumo ANBU" replied Itachi and sure enough there was clouds symbol "uh I knew that I was testing you itachi-nii."

Itachi shook his head "sure you were, we should be about five minutes away and why are you carrying all that stuff what did I tell you about pillaging" asked Itachi.

Naruto sighed "only take the valuables and good stuff."

"And what are those crappy katana and ninja wire doing in your hand hmmm?"

"Umm they could be useful and I need a sword" he said weakly.

"You know Kisame is going to take you to get one from Fo-ji for your birthday and Sasoari was going to show you how to make and use puppets with chakra string not Chakra wire."

Naruto sighed "can I at least make it look like Konoha killed them they may go for war again please?" he said giving the fox eye which was an UBER Kawaii version of puppy eyes.

"Fine but hurry." Naruto jumped for joy and walked over to the ANBU pulled out a couple kunai he nicked off of Hatake Kakashi they had his name and a leaf spiral, and stabbed the ANBU were the flame spike hit so it looked like they were stabbed "mm Kay lets Go" said Naruto as he jumped back into the trees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't see the base Naruto are you sure were not lost, you got us lost didn't you Baka."

"Nii-san."

"You Baka."

"Nii-san."

"I can't believe I followed a five year old now were lost."

"Nii-san."

"God I feel stupid for following a kid."

"Nii-san."

"Oh man the guys are going to tease me for listening to the Gaki."

"NII-SAN WERE NOT LOST ACTIVETE YOUR SHARINGAN, and you call me a Baka" he mumbled the last part while looking at the large rock wall his eyes changed from blue to black with a silver three sided shuriken. The wall immediately turned into a door, Naruto walked forward and knocked on the door.

"Oi sushi-san let me in" yelled Naruto while itachi had anime tears going down his face in the background crying about how a five year old saw that Gen-jutsu and not him, the door flew open.

"I told you to stop calling me that damn it…..and can you tell my Itachi is crying……" asked a blue man with gills just under his eyes

"Oh I saw through the Gen-jutsu before him" Naruto said pointing to his eye. "And where's splinter-butt he supposed to bring Gaara with him."

Just then there was a yell "I said not to call me that damn it…and why is Itachi crying," said a small blonde haired teen with a couple scrolls on his back.

"Why aren't you in your protection bubble hehehehehe, and Itachi is crying because I saw the Gen-jutsu first." just then a little red haired boy with the kanji for love jumped out of the bushes "you left me behind jerk if this is for breaking your shell I'm sorry but you snuck up on me I just crushed it on reflex" said the boy.

"Come on we have to go see the leader Kisame go get Kimimaro." said a now perfectly fine itachi, Kisame nodded and the others walked into the base.

* * *

As the group walked into the main chamber they saw a man sitting on a simple chair, Naruto blinked. He expected the leader to be more intimidating especially since the group was of S-rank Nuke-nin you couldn't see his face because it was covered in shadows. "Ah your all here well except for Deidara-san and Orochimaru-san."

Naruto raised his hand "But leader-sama that only makes Seven I thought Akatsuki was going to have eleven members."

"Ah Naruto-kun the tenth and eleventh members are in the room right behind you."

All of a sudden Naruto's fire shield went of and surprisingly it didn't stop the projectile and he found a Kunai embedded in his arm. Naruto had the black flames search the room and found the perpetrator's and commanded the fire to capture them but not kill just burn them slightly. His flames pulled two figures out of the shadows where they struggled to get out of the flames.

"Don't struggle or the fire will see you as a threat to me and kill you and Nin-jutsu wont work within the flame." he said calmly while the kunai that was embedded into his arm clinked to the ground with no blood on it but melted.

Gaara looked at him Naruto shrugged "hey it was a good idea I just tweaked it a bit to make it appear I took damage so I can hide my trump."

He looked at the figures the flames pulled out.

The female had purple hair with band-aids on her cheek and chin, the male had black hair his face was covered by a mask with one eyehole, Naruto walked over and pulled the mask off to reveal a face similar to itachi with one sharingan eye and one regular eye with a scar across it "Hmm an Uchiha and one eye missing the only Uchiha to lose an eye would be Uchiha Obito but from what I know he died but you match his description and its not an illusion so I must assume that that would you. Seiteki (Japanese for sexy, lol) Rin who is listed as missing in action presumed dead but obviously not, now would you care to explain why you threw a kunai at me unprovoked, was it because I killed your sensei as Hatake-san said once when he was beating me or for a different reason."

The room grew silent. "Kakashi did that did he, che I'm ashamed I gave him my eye now."

"Oh he doesn't have that eye anymore." Naruto said and held up a small vial with a red eye with three commas.

"Heh. Bastard tried to kill me so I caught him with my flames and ripped his eye out. That's how I got this." he closed his eyes and opened them slowly to reveal his eyes. Everyone except Itachi gasped he not only stole Hatake's eye he evolved it.

"With Kyuubi in my body I can break down D.N.A of bloodlines and blood period all it takes is a tiny drop and I've copied it into my body and not only that with my demonic chakra mixed into the splitting of the molecules it evolves past its highest form, so far I have half of the bloodline's in Konoha. The Hyuuga's mighty caged bird seal is useless if you take the eyes while there still alive," he gave a smirk, "oh and did I forget the sharingan leaves an 'after image' of all the jutsu its copied or even seen so when stealing the sharingan I stole his jutsu as well I haven't mastered even one fourth but what do you expect you can only expand ones mind so far without it exploding?"

"Naruto what do you mean by expanding your mind?" asked the highly interested leader.

"Ah yes, well I've basically changed the complete structure of my mind from that of a five year old to that of a sixteen year old. Why do you think I know all this stuff if I had the normal mind of five year old? I'd be going on about ramen or being Hokage or some nonsense, Gaara and Kimimaro have it as well but not to this extreme. Their demons did it out of necessity other wise they would be stuck in a regular human's which looks bad on them. Oh and you can show yourself Yondaime-sama or do you want me to call you Tou-san, I knew it was you the minute we walked in Kyuubi went crazy screaming kill and he would only do that for one person. You."

The others even Itachi were flabbergasted. The Yondaime was their leader and Naruto's father??!!

'Man, this is like the soap operas I watch,' thought Kisame.

"This isn't a soap opera it's real life, sushi-san."

"I don't ca….wait I didn't say that out loud so how did you hear?"

"I told you I have half of the bloodlines in Konoha. The Yamanaka's I evolved it so that I can read a minds surface thoughts I cant get past that but it still would give me a huge advantage in a fight or gathering info."

They all nodded. "Oi can you let us down now please?!" yelled a agitated Rin.

"Sure, but first why did you attack me?"

"Because I felt like seeing how far you got the last time I saw you was when you were a baby," said Rin softly as the flames lowered them to the ground and vanished.

"Umm yes as you said I am your father Naruto and the Yondaime I hope you're not mad at me." said the man as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal a blonde man with blue eyes in a black cloak with red clouds and a white with black ring with the kanji for Zero on it on his right thumb.

"Nah I am mad at the village though" said Naruto.

Arashi nodded. "Okay now its time for the uniform hand out!' he said cheerfully and grabbed a bunch of cloaks and a small wooden box, and walked in front of them (there all in a line except Naruto (I, K, K, S, G N, O, R). He stopped in front of Itachi and handed him a cloak and opened the box to show a set of ten rings, he handed Itachi a ring with the kanji for scarlet, he handed Kisame a cloak and a ring with south, he handed Kimimaro a cape and the ring a ring with Eki (lizard)on it, he handed Sasoari a cloak and a ring with west, he handed Gaara a cloak and a rink with Tanuki, he walked over to Naruto and handed him a cloak and a ring with Kitsune, he handed Obito a cloak and the ring for north, he handed Rin a cloak and the ring for Heaven, there were two cloaks and two rings left.

"The cloak has a seal so it will resize to fit you and automatically fix itself, the rings have a tracking jutsu on it so we can see were each other are and their health. Now we are going to be training Gaara, Naruto and Kimimaro until we deem you ready." everyone nodded "HAI!"

* * *

Three years later Naruto's birthday

* * *

"Happy birthday Naruto" yelled all of the members except Orochimaru who sat in the corner and brooded. 'This child is a genius yet they don't nurture that genius they just treat him like any other person when this child even surpassed itachi-kun at the age of thirteen and he is only eight. Kukukuku, he will join me he wants attention I can see it.'

The leader looked at Orochimaru from underneath his cloak. 'He's plotting something. Hmm what to do, ah ha I got it he still doesn't know about the tracking charm on his ring. I'll get everyone a new ring just in case,' he thought.

As he walked over to the group of members around Naruto he whispered what he was doing and everyone slipped there rings off and handed them to him so it looked as if hey were shaking hands. "okay everyone its present time, Naruto I got you all of my personal jutsu scrolls, all of the techniques I invented are in here, and only you can open it," said the leader as he handed Naruto a scroll.

Naruto slipped it into his cloak, a hug and thank you later Deidara stepped up and handed Naruto a book sized box Naruto opened it and gasped 'yep those are my special explosive notes. I keyed them to your chakra, so just remember what I said about those get a good ways away before you set them off yeah." Naruto put those inside his cloak as well and jumped and hugged Deidara and said a thank you. She (yes, Deidara is a girl) just patted his back while smiling.

Sasoari stepped up, not in his puppet. "Well mine is a hand on present I'll take you to make your first human puppet," he said smiling at seeing the blonde go from exited to calculating in seconds. 'Thinking of who to make a puppet smart kid but then again he does have the mind of a sixteen year old.'

Kisame stepped up and held out a box Naruto opened it. It was empty.

"Umm sushi-san you forgot the present."

Almost everyone laughed.

"No that's the box it will eventually go in I'm taking you to see Fo-ji tomorrow."

Naruto yelled a thank you to Kisame

"Maa, maa you may have the mind of a sixteen year old but your still a hyper little punk" muttered Kisame.

Tobi A.K.A Obito stepped up and handed him a scroll "a list of high level Gen-jutsu and how to use them" said Tobi.

Naruto thanked him as Rin handed him a pack with a red cross on it. "It's a med pack. It has everything you need from field surgery to food pills." Naruto thanked her while thinking 'Why give me this when I can barely do a simple stitching jutsu?'

Gaara handed him a brown box Naruto opened it to reveal four vials of blood labeled for the clan.

"I stole the vials of blood that is required to give each year. Those are the top three clans in sand and the fourth vile is the Sandiame Kazekage's blood."

Naruto thanked him and Kimimaro handed him two vials. "I could only get two because the genocide. That is the Kaguya blood and the other is the Koorigashi blood from the only survivor."

A thank you as Naruto slipped them into his cloak again. Itachi stepped up and handed Naruto a Black and silver vest with pouches.

"To hold scrolls and weapons and there's the blood of the first and second Hokage in one of the pouches, a katana strap on the back, so you can put all your scrolls away." he said.

"What scrolls? It doesn't look like Naruto has any scrolls." asked Deidara.

Naruto unbuttoned his cloak and set it on the table to reveal the whole inside was lined with scrolls.

"Wow. Why did you line your cloak with scrolls?" asked Kisame.

"So I could carry a lot more stuff. These are summoning/sealing scrolls. I have all my weapons stored in one, food in another, clothes, so on and so on its really quite handy in battle my opponent doesn't know what I'm doing" said Naruto while he was slipping on the vest and slipped his cloak back on.

Orochimaru walked over.

"Come Naruto-kun I'm going to show you a jutsu outside." he said smiling All the members looked at Naruto he gave a tiny nod and followed Orochimaru. As soon as they were out of distance Itachi, Sasoari and Arashi bound after quickly but quietly.

"This Naruto-kun is called the **Kuchiyose Edo Tensei** and it summons human spirits into the bodies of dead humans which is why it takes a sacrifice because only recently killed humans work. Here are the seals." he flashed trough the seals while telling Naruto. Naruto when he wasn't looking copied them with his eyes.

'_**Kit with me in you, you**__**don't need to sacrifice humans though it is a shame. You do know he is going to try something don't you.**_**" **

"_yes Kyu I do and he better be prepared cause I'm going to kick his pedophile ass up and down the fire country._" mumbled Naruto in his mind. On the outside he ran trough the seals to Edo Tensei. "Kukukuku good job Naruto-kun. Now come we must leave before those buffoons see us."

"No who said I'd go with you, pale ass pedophile freak," said Naruto in a flat voice while he crossed his arks on his chest going for the vials of blood he had in the pouch. He opened the pouch and broke the top of the vile while Orochimaru was going on about how the Akatsuki were weak and he could gain power if he came.

Naruto quickly poured a drop on his cut finger and ignored the searing pain he put up a mask so he could look indifferent until it was done the second the pain stopped he smirked, and flashed through seals so fast Orochimaru was hard pressed to see them but when he saw them he gasped "**Edo Tensei: shodaime****"** he slammed his hands on the ground and a coffin rose out of the ground. "How can you do that without a sacrifice!?" yelled Orochimaru as he got into a fighting stance. As soon as the coffin door creaked open to reveal the shodai in all his glory and a slightly panting Naruto behind the coffin he turned on his eyes so he could copy the shodai's jutsu.

The shodai flashed through a set of seals "**Mokuton Hijutsu; Jukai Koutan**" and suddenly trees shot up in the baron mountain making Orochimaru jump onto one to avoid being hit. The shodai flashed through a set of seals again. **"****Kokuangyou no Jutsu**" and everything in the trees turned dark. Naruto watched in wonder as he saw through the Gen-jutsu. The shodai was attacking Orochimaru with a brown sword and Orochimaru was hard pressed to dodge attacks he couldn't see. 'Wow I hope the First uses more jutsu these are great" "**Moku Bushin no jutsu**" five wood clones appeared.

The clone started doing hand seals "**Tekkoudan"**all of the trees started shooting spiked wood balls. The first did another set of seals "**Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu**". The balls caught on fire and flew at the still blinded Orochimaru and hit him knocking him back. Naruto noticed that all of the Mokuton start with the snake seal and ended in ram, he quickly thought of something and started the snake seal and did four more and ended on ram he slammed his hands on the ground and thorn filled vines shot out from under Orochimaru and wrapped around him and the thorns elongated with oozing black liquid.

"Damn you Naruto I'll be back!" yelled Orochimaru as he noticed the poison in him. It was the poison from the uncommon flower of the bloody moon. It coagulated the blood and then sent spikes of amphetamine into your body so you didn't feel the pain until the last minute. The coagulated blood blocked your arteries and you eventually died of blood clots in the heart and brain in the next two hours after injection unless taken care of immediately.

Naruto sat down cross-legged and dismissed the shodai who turned to dust leaving a small wood pill shaped object. Naruto stood back up and walked over to it and made a Moku Bushin and inserted it into his head then dismiss the clone and laughed. He knew all of the Mokuton jutsu the shodai did 'Man the benefits of asking them to fight not making them is so much better they move better and if they like you they make you carry on there legacy' Naruto sat back down to catch his breath "the Edo Tensei and that new move really wore me out. If I hadn't borrowed a bit of the foxes chakra at the last minute I'd passed out by now' he thought as he took deep breaths.

'Holy crap I only did two moves and I'm this tired, two s-class moves but still.'

"You can come out now Itachi-nii Tou-san Sasoari-nii."

The three jumped out f the trees and landed next to Naruto.

"Are you ok Naruto?" asked Itachi.

"Maa, maa just chakra depletion."

"What was that move you did with the vine I never heard of the shodai doing that," said Arashi.

"I don't know. I haven't thought up a name yet, but it is a chakra enforced vine filled with poison I elongate. The normal thorns and hollow out so the poison can move freely, then I add a little chakra into the poison and force it through the vines and out the thorns into the victim and with the chakra mixed into the poison it makes it more potent, I had hoped he wouldn't know what the poison was until it was to late and hopefully it was," he said while yawning.

"What is the poison in it." asked Sasoari.

"Bloody moon and chakra enhanced bloody moon at that," he said with a smirk while the others whistled.

They sat there for a little longer until Sasoari asked "hey Naruto want to go get your puppet?" Naruto jumped up "Ya, lets go get the Tsuchikage! He has a bloodline that allows him to control metal that would be a good puppet don't you think?"

"Yeah that's why I have the Sandiame Kazekage with the Iron sand. It's the strongest and yet least modified puppet I have. Well lets go, we have a four hour trip if we want the Tsuchikage and a fight to boot. We better hurry if we want to make it back in time for Rin's dinner," he said and jumped up.

"Ok, you two be careful, I'll have the new rings done by dinner time so I'll give them to you then, and don't be late or Rin will be mad and you haven't seen Rin when she is mad".

* * *

Later that night

* * *

"Owwww I'm never fighting someone who has control over metal again." Naruto moaned as he sat down at the table with a moaning Sasori.

"What happened? "Asked Kisame

"Oh god it was horrible, he had a shield like me and Gaara and his bones were stronger than Kimimaro, he had perfect control of metal and knew how to wield it, all of my ribs my collar bone and femur can testify to that, he made these balls out of like the heaviest and strongest metal known to man and any kind and they would circle us and zoom in and hit us at random times so we couldn't even try to guess when," he stopped to wince and hold his side, he lifted up his shirt to reveal a hole the size of a tennis ball.

"God this is going to hurt."

"What is... oh god." started Kisame but Naruto jammed his hand in the hole and dug around for a second then pulled out a Shiny silver metal ball covered in blood about the size of a shot put.

"That was what he was shooting, man I don't even want to think of the damage that would have done If my shield wasn't on." everyone grimaced.

"Can I see that Naruto?" asked itachi.

Naruto handed it to him and Itachi fell over on to the ground trying to lift the ball.

"What the hell how come you could hold it up but I can't?"

"Pump chakra into your arm, lots of chakra."

Itachi did just that and managed to strain the ball up and get a look before it fell again and made a hole in the ground straight five feet down.

"Umm wow that's got to be really heavy, yeah," said Deidara.

"Yes well I have the new rings here," he said while he pulled out a small box. He handed Itachi a red ring with black kanji, Deidara got a Brown and black Kanji, Kisame got yellow and black kanji, Sasori got a Light blue with black kanji, Obito got green and black kanji, Arashi got a silver with black kanji, Rin got a white with red kanji, Kimimaro got black with blue kanji, Gaara got a light tan with bright blue kanji, Naruto got a ring with red around the outside and the rest black and the kanji bright silver kanji he smiled and put it on.

"The rings have a tracking jutsu, a communication seal, a comrade jutsu which tells you the health of all the members. There is also a key to the base only the new rings can get in or even find this place and an emergency summoning seal. Just smear a little blood on the kanji and it'll summons the nearest Akatsuki member not doing anything" they all nodded "good now let's dig in!" he said and dug in.

A few hours later everyone was done talking and eating and were leaving to there rooms "Oi Gaki were laving in the morning!" yelled Kisame.

* * *

The next day in the water country in a small town on the border

* * *

"Oi Fo-ji I'm here to get a sword done!" yelled Kisame into a small beat up building with a forge and other blacksmith and seal smith stuff.

An old man came walking around the back of the shop. "Ah Fish-face you're back? The last time I saw you, you were a little Guppy. Ahahahahahaha get it Guppy?"

Naruto found it funny but Kisame obviously didn't. "Oi, I'm here to get the short fry one of your swords not for you to crack stupid jokes."

"Hey, I think they're funny, hahaha he calls you fish-face I call you sushi-face ahahahaha-hahaha"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Kisame.

"Naruto, you're getting the sword yourself I'm leaving." Kisame said as he walked off/stomped off towards town.

"Umm, hello Fo-ji-sama I'm Naruto," he said and bowed.

"Baa stop all that formal crap and lets get down to business. You look like you'll make me get a nice work out and I'm looking forward to it."

He walked over to a pile of basic Katana and grabbed one and pulled out a paint brush and drew a few symbols on it and handed it to Naruto.

"Here you know how to channel element chakra right?" Naruto nodded. He may not have found his element but he could channel the chakra everybody could.

"Good. Channel as much as you can into the sword." Naruto nodded and pushed as hard as he could all of his nature chakra into the sword He felt the ground crack from the pressure as Naruto was pushing chakra into the sword he didn't notice Kyuubi slip his chakra in there as soon as all of his elemental chakra was in there he sat down and panted.

"What now?" he asked Fo-ji.

"I have to put a seal on it to keep the chakra in and fro dissipating. It will become another being you could say it will have mind of its own. The sword will also change to what it feel is the best shape." he said while writing another seal on it. As soon as he was done he was blown back by the force of the chakra circling the blade. "Oh my god kid how much chakra do you have?!"

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh while watching the blade change.

As soon as the chakra stopped spinning around Naruto walked forward as if possessed and grabbed the blade and looked at it. The blade was a good nine inches wide and about five feet long not including the handle. The whole blade was black as night except the edge it was silver the blade had the kanji for each element and a nine-tail fox winding between the kanji down towards the hilt its paw outstretched as if grabbing for it, there was no cross guard just a handle, the handle was black the white one after the other all the way until the end (think a black Kuburki Houcho).

"Wow" was all Naruto could manage as he gave the blade an experimental swing only to be amazed the blade felt no heavier than a katana. He gave it another swing and felt a tug at his chakra and a black and red line in the same arc as his swing "Zangetsu" he murmured.

* * *

Three years later and much training later

* * *

Naruto walked into his dad's office "You wanted me?" he asked.

"Yes you're going to Konoha…"

"**WHAT!!!??!**"

"Let me finish. Your going to Konoha to help the leaf. The Chunin exams are next week, nad we made a treaty with leaf so they call off the hunter nin from all of us. Gaara, Kimimaro, and Obito are going with you. Yes Obito is going as Obito, Rin and I will be going as well. For your mission you're taking the place of a Konoha team member who was K.I.A, and the village will know that I'm alive and you're my son, and a few other things like itachi not killing his clan." Naruto was hyperventilating.

"WHY DOES KAMI-SAMA HATE ME?!"

In heaven "Ach-ooo!"

"We leave in an hour so get everything you need."

Naruto went into his room grabbed his vest and crammed it full of scrolls for weapons, food, clothes, bloodlines, more weapons, more bloodlines, and more food. He grabbed a couple of Akatsuki cloaks and put one on and the rest in scrolls. He grabbed his ring and put it on his left ring finger, he pulled the collar up on his cloak, grabbed his Akatsuki hat and put it on so it covered his face and lastly he grabbed Zangetsu and put it on his back for all to see while the sword was at a slight angle so it didn't drag on he ground but the hilt was still accessible. He walked out of the room and out front of the base to see everyone who was going ready "Shushin no jutsu" he said and disappeared in a swirl of black flame.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

Naruto walked up to the gate first and just looked at the guard and he fell unconscious. Naruto kept walking to the Hokage tower. He opened the doors to the building and walked up the stairs to the top floor and past the screaming secretary and into the Hokage's office just to see Two ANBU disappear in a poof of smoke.

'Pathetic basic Shushin and those are ANBU?'

"Akatsuki are here reporting." he said in a cold tone to the third.

"Ah and you might be?"

Naruto growled. "Kazama Naruto or better known as the demon brat to Konoha." he said.

The third could swear he heard hell freeze up at the voice.

"Ah yes Naruto-kun, your team is at training ground seven and do you know were Arashi is?" "Tou-san should be here in a minute. my Shushin is faster than his." he said and disappeared in swirl of black flame.

He reappeared at a bridge next to a training ground to see a Mini-Itachi and a pink haired bimbo talking with an extremely high voice which made Naruto cringe.

'They still haven't noticed me? Man, Itachi-nii your brother is weak alright.'

"Excuse me is this team seven?" the pink bimbo jumped and fell in the water below while the Uke umm black haired youth fell of the bridge but caught himself on the ledge.

The pink bimbo climbed the shore

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SCAREING ME LIKE THAT YOU COULD HAVE HURT SASUKE-KUN!" she kept going on and on and on until Naruto interrupted.

"Is this team seven yes or no. It's a very simple question and so is the answer, unless of course the leaf is too stupid to teach their academy students oops I mean ninja how to answer question as well as chakra control and the rest of the basics like girls shouldn't faun over guys that are Obviously GAY when he has hot woman throwing themselves at him and no I wasn't talking about you, you pink bimbo. So can you answer with a grunt at least? Or are you THAT stupid?" Sasuke Hn'ed while Sakura was near tears.

"Oh my god, don't they teach you how to keep your emotions in check, I bet you think being a shinobi is about simple escort missions don't you, I bet you've never even killed before have you? You see these?' he said holding up his hands.

"I've killed in cold blood. Can you say that? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you can't, because you're soooooooooo weak that you can't even hurt fly. I don't even fucking want to be near this god damn fuck village but nooooooooooo, Tou-san goes 'we have made an alliance and you're taking the spot of a fucking dead guy because the leaf are a bunch of fucking pansy's that don't know how to live." Naruto was panting by the time he ended.

'Man, that felt good get that all out, and as an added bonus I get to make pinky cry. Humph, she deserves it anyways.' Sakura cried the rest of the time while Sasuke just stood there mouth open.

* * *

Forty minutes later

* * *

"Yo! Sorry I'm late. You see, a bird was drowning in the river and I have to jump into the river to save it, but then a shark came and almost ate the bird and I, but we got out just in time, then I have to take the bird to the hospital since it's injured, but the hospital don't accept animals, so I had to nurse it back to health on my own." Kakashi said.

He then noticed the absence of "LIAR" that always accompany the lie, and decided to look around. He saw a boy in a cloak and a hat.

"Oh you must be the new guy I'm Hatake Kakashi."

As soon as he saw the boy tense at his name he should have ran.

'Oh No fucking freaking way I'm going to kill that stupid old man'

"Oh really? Weren't you the oh so great copy ninja until a wittle little three year old beat you up and ripped your eye out?"

He heard Kakashi growl. "It was a demon and it killed my sensei."

"No, it definitely was a three year old and you know? I was looking at pictures of the child and the fourth. There is a striking resemblance between the two. hmm…. could they be related?" he said in a thoughtful manner, he looked up just enough to see his so called 'sensei' pale a lot.

"Oh, so you see the resemblance between ME AND Tou-San you bastard!" yelled Naruto as flew through hand seals "**Mokuton: Shichuurou****no jutsu**" Kakashi was caught in Naruto's modified version which had thorns growing around the bars the thorns were filled with Bloody moon Poison "**Moku Bushin no jutsu**" Four clones came out of the bars on the cell "**Kokuangyou no Jutsu**" and the cell went completely dark Then there was the sound of a four thousand birds chirping and four flashes of light later the cell and Gen-jutsu fell to reveal a bloody Kakashi but still alive Naruto walked over to him and bent down, so they were face to face. He channeled chakra to his eyes and looked into Kakashi's.

"**Tsukiyomi**" Kakashi looked around he was in black and white world tied to a cross. Naruto came into view.

"For the next 72 hours, I will slowly rip your skin off and pour salt on the wound." as he said that, Kakashi's am slowly peeled away painfully and salt was immediately poured in liberal amounts this continued until his shoulder. "71 hours 59 minutes 59 seconds left."

This continued for the whole time. When Naruto would run out of skin it would be replaced and done again over and over. As on as it ended what seemed like a second Kakashi let out a blood curling scream and fell unconscious. Naruto took out a pen and wrote a note to the third on Kakashi's face and stood back up and pulled his leg back and kicked Kakashi hard in the balls. He flew through four building's and skimmed three until he hit the wall the Hokage tower and flew through into the third office "Tch. weaklings." he said as he walked away into the forest.

The third was sitting down talking with Arashi.

"So I think we should tell the village tomorrow?" said the third. Arashi nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good. By the way what sensei did you give Naruto?"

The third smiled. "Kakashi of course. You taught him so I thought it would be right that he teach Naruto." Arashi paled.

"Sarutobi, you have made a grave mistake that will cost Kakashi-teme his life. He tried to kill Naruto when he was three and Naruto trapped him in the flames and ripped out Kakashi's sharingan. Kakashi was supposedly avenging me."

The third paled as well. Then he heard the sound of something braking. He walked over to his window just in time too see a black and green blur connect with his wall and go through and hit the opposite wall and fall in heap on the ground. The third immediately ran over and turned the lump over to reveal Kakashi with holes from what looked like his signature Jutsu Chidori.

There was also a note on his face: 'I'm taking the trash out but I don't know were the Dump is so here, you might want this. If not just toss it in a bin somewhere. '

Arashi barley glanced at his ex-student.

"We'll make the announcement. He should have woken up by then so he can hear it on the radio." he said as he walked out the door.

The third sighed. "ANBU." three poofs of smoke appeared.

"Take Kakashi to the hospital." he said dismissively.

"Hai." they grabbed Kakashi and poofed away.

"What have I done" he said as he put his face in his hands.

* * *

Alright! Pairings polls! Please don't expect much romance (only hugs and kisses).

NO YAOI, SAKURA, OR INO PAIRINGS!!!

Naru/Tenten

Naru/Hinata

Naru/Inuzuka Hana

Naru/Tsunade

Naru/Anko

Naru/Kuernai

Naru/FemHaku

Naru/FemDeidara

Naru/OC

Naru/?

Thank you, and please, R&R!!


	2. sibling's note

Hello

Hello. My name is T.N. The girl who used this account was my sister. She's dead. Car accident. Don't ask. Please. I will be deleting any stories she had. If you want it, take it.I don't care. As long as you continue it. Thanx. Don't try e-mailing. Don't know password. Guessed this one.


End file.
